La emperatriz relampago
by Zakuro Hatsune
Summary: Natsumi sufre un accidente, Ginji solo puede salvarle si le pasa sus poderes, pero esto traerá consecuencias. x3 No soy buena lo sé QAQ


Bueno owo un día estaba durmiendo cuando me desperté con esta idea en la cabeza ¿Por qué no Natsune tiene poderes y se une a los Get Backers? X3 una idea llevó a la otra y surgió esto owo espero les guste.

..::~ La emperatriz relámpago ~::..

El sol estaba radiante, el cielo estaba despejado, las nubes blancas parecían algodón y una chica de pelo negro como la noche caminaba en dirección a la popular cafetería Honky Tonks. Su nombre: Misuki Natsumi; Era la mesera del café dirigió por Paul y al cual siempre iban a quejarse Ginji Amano y Ban Dido. Natsumi entró en el café, se puso su mandil y le avisó a Paul que empezaría su turno; Apenas inició, escuchó abrirse la puerta y vio a dos chicos, uno de cabellera castaña y otro de cabellera rubia. Eran Ginji y Ban que acaban de llegar de una de sus misiones de rescate encargadas por Heven.

— Rayos, otra vez no nos pagaron... — Se quejó Ban.  
— Ya Ban, amiguito, veras que en nuestro próximo trabajo nos pagaran. — Trató de animarlo el rubio.  
— ¿Otra vez sin paga? — Les preguntó Natsumi mientras le servia café a Ban y agua a Ginji.  
— Si Natsu-chan, pero fue algo muy sencillo; Así que, no creía Heven que merecíamos algo... — Comentó el rey relámpago.  
— Esa bruja... ¡Se quedó con todo! — Gritó Ban.  
— Tranquilo, mejor toma tu café. — Le aconsejó la chica mientras se daba vuelta.  
— Claro... no lo crees Gin... — Ban al voltear a su compañero, notó que no dejaba de ver a la chica que preparaba una suculenta torta. — Ya veo... así que quieres con Natsumi... — Dijo el azabache con tono pícaro.  
— ¡N-No es cierto! — Respondió Ginji sonrojado.  
— Toma Ginji, una torta hecha por mi, yo te la invito. — Lo distrajo Natsumi con una gran sonrisa.  
— Gra-Gracias Natsu-cha. — Le agradeció el rubio.  
— De nada, Gunji. — Natsumi jaló una cilla y se sentó en frente de los dos.  
— ¿Qué trabajo era ahora? — Preguntó la chica sonriendo.  
— Un perro perdido. — Bufó el elegido.  
— Y por eso no nos pagaron. — Completó Ginji; Natsumi rió a carcajadas.  
— No puedo creerlo. — Decía Natsumi mientras se paraba.  
— Créelo Natsu-chan. — Le decía Gunji en su forma chibi y agitando los brazos.  
— ¡IDIOTAS! — Se escuchó un gritó que lanzó a Ginji a los brazos de Natsumi.  
— ¿Que démonos quieres Heven? — Preguntó el elegido de pelos parados frustrado.  
— Les tengo una misión, mejor dicho: A ti Ban. — Dijo la rubia.  
— ¿Solo a Ban? Pero somos los Get Backers. — Explicó Ginji desde los brazos de Natsumi.  
— Tranquilo Ginji, no es una moción de rescate; Es mas bien que lo necesito en mi casa. — Explicó Heven.  
— ¿Y para que me quieres en tu casa? — Preguntó Ban.  
— ¡Te diré cuando lleguemos ahí! — Heven tomó a Ban de la oreja y se lo llevó a rastras.

Ginji -que ya estaba en su forma normal- y Natsumi se quedaron viendo el espectáculo de esos dos antes de echarse a reír. Ginji puso sus manos en la gran barra y posó su cabeza en ellos, solo para ver a Natsumi acomodar y lavar los platos mientras que entonaba una canción; Ginji siempre había admirado a Natsumi, había sufrido mucho por la ausencia de su madre, su padre la maltrataba y la culpaba de la muerte de su esta; Pero a pesar de todo eso, Natsumi siempre sonreía y hacia sonreír a Ginji. Quizá fue eso, quizá fue la manera de ser de Natsumi, quizá fue que ella siempre estaba para él, pudieron ser muchos quizás más, pero de Ginji se había enamorado de Natsumi. En ese momento Ginji supo que esta seria su oportunidad para pasar la tarde con ella, Ban estaba ocupado, Natsumi estaba a punto de acabe su turno y él no tenía trabajo así que esperó que a que dieran las 5:00pm para proponerle la salida. Ya en la hora convenida, Ginji se paró y llamó a Natsumi.

— Natsu-chan~. — La llamó.  
— ¿Si, Ginji? — Lo volteó a ver.  
— Natsu-chan, ¿Te gustaría pasar la tarde conmigo? — Preguntó ruborizado el emperador.  
— Claro. A mi padre no le interesa mucho donde este... así que si. — Accedió Natsumi.

Ginji esperó a que Natsumi acomodara todo y saliera del café, ya ahí, Ginji la tomó de la mano y la guió hacia en centro de la ciudad. Primero la llevó a la fortaleza ilimitada.

— Wow, así que así es la fortaleza ilimitada desde afuera. Impresionante. — Mencionó la chica asombrada.  
— Es más hermosa por dentro, aun qué esta toda destruida. — Le agregó Ginji.  
— ¿Como fue tu infancia Ginji? — Le preguntó Natsumi.  
— Pues... Muy solitaria, nadie se me acercaba por mis poderes... — Ginji tomó uno de los tantos focos tirados en el piso y lo prendió. — Todos me trataban como un fenómeno... Hasta que... El señor Teshimine me enseñó como controlarlo, él fue como un padre para mi. — Contestó Ginji observando melancólico el foco.  
— Al menos tuviste un padre. Yo tuve a mi madre, pero siempre estaba en el hospital... No pude hacer amigas sino hasta la secundaria... — Contó Natsumi. — Pero ahora tengo como amigos al: Señor Paul, Kazuki, Shido, Ban, Emishi y sobre todo... — La peli-negro se ruborizó en ese instante. — Te tengo a ti... — Fulminó la chica.  
— Nats...tsumi... — Susurró el rubio.  
— B-Bueno, ¿Por qué no vamos a comer? — Preguntó.  
— ¡Claro! Yo invito. — Aceptó el emperador.  
— No, si no les pagaron, ¿Como crees? — Le insistió Natsumi.  
— No te preocupes, un dueño de un restaurante cerca de aquí me debe dinero por una reparación eléctrica y le dije que me lo pagara con comida la próxima vez que fuera; Ademas soy el emperador relámpago, me la dan gratis de todas formas. — Explicó sonriendo el rubio.  
— De acuerdo. — Accedió la chica al final.

Ginji tomó a Natsumi de la mano y la guió al interior de la fortaleza, en la parte baja, recorrieron cúmulos de escombros, pasaron por el hospital de Ren y su abuelo y tan solo unos metros después de este, llegaron a un pequeño restaurante, el olor a ramen se podía sentir antes de entrar al pobre, pero acogedor puesto que parecía muy vivo por la luces y las gente que entraba; La joven pareja penetró en el puesto y apenas el chef vio a Ginji se dirigió hacia el.

— Emperador, hola, ¿Como está? — Saludó un hombre ya de edad avanzada, mientras lo tomaba de la mano.  
— Bien gracias. ¿Podemos comer aquí? — Preguntó el rubio.  
— Claro. — Aseguró el hombre.

El señor les guió a una mesa donde anteriormente se había sentando una pareja, les ofreció el menú y se retiró para que ellos pudieran escoger. El menú estaba repleto de distintas clases de ramen, las bebidas eran en su mayoría jugos y de postre habían helados de todos los sabores.

— ¿Ya se decidieron que van a ordenar? — Preguntó un mesero.  
— Yo quiero un ramen de huevo. — Pidió Natsumi.  
— Yo igual. — Agregó Ginji.  
— ¿Y para tomar? — Cuestionó el joven mientras apuntaba la orden anterior.  
— Natsu-chan, ¿Esta bien jugo de naranja? — Le inquirió el joven eléctrico a la chica.  
— Claro. — Respondió con una sonrisa.  
— En ese caso, dos jugos de naranja por favor. — Le pidió al mesero Ginji.  
— De acuerdo. — El mesero hizo una reverencia y se fue.

Mientras preparaban la orden, Nataumi y Ginji hablaban sobre las cosas que habían ocurrido, como Ban siempre se enojaba, como Haven siempre trataba de ligarse a todo los clientes sexis de la cafetería, como Paul siempre regañaba a Natsumi por darles comida gratis a ellos dos, también hablaron del reciente noviazgo de Ren y Kazuki -el cual fue sorprendente ante todos, ya que todos pensaba que Kazuki era homosexual- y como iban a terminar las cosas entre Ban y Himiko que se llevaban mejor que lo habitual.

— Aquí están sus pedidos. — Interrumpió la entretenida charla el mesero mientras ponía las cosas en la mesa.  
— Gracias. — Comentó el joven.  
— ¡Itadakimasu! — Dijeron ambos en unísono.

Los dos comieron todo, ambos tenían hambre así que arrasaron con todo; Ginji en su desesperación por comer se batió la cara. Natsumi tomó una servilleta y con una gran sonrisa se inclinó en la mesa y limpió delicadamente la cara del joven emperador, Ginji al ver la acción de Natsumi se paralizó y sonrojó tanto como un tomate; Natsumi al ver la cara roja de Gonji, provocó que esta se ruborizara igual y de inmediato se sentó en su ligar y volvió a comer el ramen que tenía frente a ella. Después de que comieron, Ginji agradeció la comida y se dispuso a pagar, pero el chef se negó y dijo que no se le había olvidado el trabajo y que ese era el pago; Ambos se despidieron y salieron de la Fortaleza, dirigiéndose a un parque cercano, ya eran pasada de las 10pm, solo caminaron, sin notar que alguien los seguía.

— La pasé muy bien hoy, Ginji. — Le comentó Natsumi.  
— Yo igual, Misuki... — Susurró Ginji.  
— ¿Mi-Misuki? — Repitió Natsumi sonrojada.  
— Si-Si quieres que te siga llamando Natsumi, por mi no hay problema. — Agregó Ginji nervioso.  
— N-No hay problema... Yo te llamo Ginji, así que... — Ginji ya no prestaba atención a lo que decía Natsumi, sino a los labios de esta.  
— ¿Gin...ji? — Ginji se acercó a ella, poco a poco, y esta a el cerrando sus ojos. Estaban a punto de cruzar sus labios cuando, Natsumi vio un punto rojo en la espada del rubio.  
— ¡GINJI, CUIDADO! — Natsumi empujó a Ginji y en ese momento se escuchó el disparar de un arma, en ese instante Natsumi cayó al suelo desangrandose.  
— ¡Misuki!, ¡Misuki!, ¡Natsumi! — Gritaba desesperado el emperador mientras movía el cuerpo de la chica. En ese momento se llenó de rabia y dolor.  
— Tranquilizaste, Ginji. — Se escuchó una voz masculina que era familiar para él.  
— Señor Teshimine. — Dijo entre sollozos.  
— Tranquilízate si quieres verla vivir. — Sentenció el hombre.  
— De acuerdo... — Ginji tomó a Natsumi y la puso en su regazo.  
— Sabias que... puedes transferir tu poder a otra persona y esta se convertirá en tu emperatriz ¿No? — Le comentó el hombre con ojos monocromáticos.  
— ¿Como lo hago? — Dijo desesperado.  
— Bésala... — Mencionó tajantemente.  
— ¿B-Besarla? — Repitió atontado.  
— Así es... ¿Por qué crees que nunca permití que besaras a alguien? — Le inquirió.  
— Y-Ya veo... — Ginji tomó a Natsumi que aun respiraba con dificultad y juntó sus labios.

En ese instante de su alrededor salían chispas y rayos, cuando Natsumi volvió a recobrar su conciencia, sintió los labios de Ginji contra los suyos y no pudo evitar no corresponderle; Natsumi estaba enamorada de Ginji desde que la rescató de esos criminales y ese sentimiento cobro fuerza cuando fueron de vacaciones a la mansión de Madoka; Natsumi en un momento de fuerza puso sus manos al rededor del cuello de Ginji y trato de profundizar el beso; En ese instante un rayo poderoso se desprendió de la pareja provocando que la luz se fuese en ese parque. Natsumi se desmayó apenas el rayo desapareció, Ginji se acercó al pecho de Natsumi y escuchó aliviado el corazón palpitar normal de Natsumi; El chico llamó a una ambulancia para que llevara a Natsumi al hospital. Al llegar al hospital la metieron a cirugía, él se quedó sentado, sin poder hacer nada, solo esperar; La cirugía tardó menos de dos horas, al salir el doctor Ginji lo interceptó.

— ¿Como esta Natsumi? — Preguntó con un tono nervioso y asustado el rubio.  
— La herida no era profunda... al parecer la bala solo perforo un poco, así que solo suturamos la herida, pero perdió mucha sangre; Aun que está fuera de peligro. — Le explicó el doctor a Ginji.  
— Que alivio... — Se tranquilizó el joven.  
— ¡Natsumi! — Se escuchó gritar la voz de un hombre. — ¡Tu... Maldito bastardo! — Era el papá Natsumi que golpeaba con fuerza a Ginji. — ¡Por tu culpa Natsumi esta en el hospital! ¿¡Ahora quien pagará la cuenta del hospital?! — Se quejó.  
— El bastardo... eres tu... — Ginji lo miró severamente. — ¡Tu hija esta en el hospital y tu solo te preocupas por la cuenta! No te preocupes... no pagaras... yo me haré cargo de ella... — Dijo Ginji mientras le daba la espalda y se dirigía a la habitación de Natsumi que ya estaba consciente.  
— Hola Misuki... — La saludó con una sonrisa en la cara.  
— Hola Ginji. — Le contestó igual con una sonrisa.  
— ¿Como te sienes? — Preguntó el emperador mientras se sentaba al lado de su cama.  
— Muy bien, no siento dolor ni nada; Pero aun me siento débil... — Le explicó la ahora emperatriz relámpago.  
— ¿Quieres sentiré mejor? — Le preguntó.  
— ¿Como? — Dijo dudando Natsumi.  
— Mira... — Ginji agarró la mano de Natsumi y le traspasó una corriente eléctrica, la suficiente como para poder ver las pequeñas chispas.  
— ¿Ahora como te sientes? — Le preguntó el dueño de los relámpagos.  
— ¡Mucho mejor! — Exclamó Natsumi mientras se reía contagiando a Ginji.  
— ¡Tu, imbécil! ¡Sal de aquí! — Ordenó el padre de Natsumi, orden a la cual Ginji acató.  
— Hola, padre. — Saludó Natsumi.  
— ¿Qué hacías con ese hombre? ¿Por qué te dispararon? — Le preguntó enojado el señor.  
— Estaba con él paseando y me dispararon porque quise protegerlo. — Le respondió.  
— ¿Y?, ¿Acaso no pensante que podías morir?, ¿No pensaste en mi?. — Le cuestionó el hombre mientras la sacudía.  
— ¡Espera, padre! ¡Me esta doliendo! — Se quejó Natsumi.  
— Contéstame, Misuki. — Le sacudía más y más.  
— ¡PARA! — Gritó Natsumi mientras de su cuerpo salieron chispas y rayos que alejaron a su padre y le provocaron quemaduras.  
— Tu... ¡TU NO ERES MI HIJA! ¡ERES UN FENÓMENO! — Gritó el señor Natsumi que en ese mismo instante abandonó la sala.  
— ¿Pero... que demonios hice? — Se preguntó mientras miraba sus manos.  
— ¡Misuki! ¡, ¿Estas bien?! — Entró Ginji desesperado por los gritos de Natsumi y aun más por ver al padre de esta correr por los pasillos.  
— Ginji... ¿Qué me ah pasado? Cuando me enojé con mi padre, me salieron rayos y chispas. — El rubio agachó la mirada.  
— Lo siento... Cuando te dispararon... yo entré en pánico, entonces yo... yo... yo te di mis poderes para que la herida no fuera mortal... Puedes odiarme si quieres... — Explicó melancólico.  
— ¿Como podría odiare?, me salvaste la vida. — La oji-negro le tomó de la cara. — Te quiero... Ginji... — Natsumi besó a Ginji; En ese instante un rayo salió del cuerpo y provoco un apagón en el hospital.  
— ¡ANGUILA ELÉCTRICA! — Se escuchó la voz de Ban.

Ambos se empezaron a reír de manera cómplice, sabían que gracias a su acción se habían apagado las luces y provocaron el enojo de Ban; Ahora ambos tenían el mismo poder... solo falta decírselo a los demás...

Al día siguiente, todos los que conocían a Natsumi fueron a visitarla,


End file.
